prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Rey Horus
This article is about Rey Horus, not to be confused with Horus. |birth_place= Tijuana, Mexico |death_date= |death_place= |resides= |billed= |trainer= Rey Misterio Sr. |debut= September 2007 |retired= }} Rey Horus (June 24, 1984) is a Mexican luchador enmascarado, or masked professional wrestler, formerly known as the second El Hijo de Rey Misterio. His former ring name is Spanish for "The Son of the King of Mystery" or more correctly "The Son of Rey Misterio", and he was the second wrestler under that name. He mainly works on the independent circuit in the United States and in Mexico. His real name is not a matter of public record, as is often the case with masked wrestlers in Mexico where their private lives are kept a secret from the wrestling fans. Professional wrestling career Horus began wrestling in 2007 in some Tijuana promotions. On May 27, 2011, since the retirement of El Hijo de Rey Misterio, he was presented by both Rey Misterio Sr. and Konnan as the second El Hijo de Rey Misterio, making his debut in Tijuana. His first match as Misterio was a tournament to crown the WWA World Welterweight Champion on May 27, 2011, which Horus won. In 2014, Misterio changed his name to Rey Horus, because the original El Hijo de Rey Misterio returned to wrestling. On March 27, 2015, Horus made his biggest appearance in the United States when he participated in the WrestleMania Weekend King of Indies tournament. Horus defeated Lil Cholo in the first round, but on March 28 he was defeated by Willie Mack in the quarter-final match. On April 6, 2015, Evolve announced Horus as AR Fox's substitute at Evolve 41. ''Lucha Underground'' (2016–present) In the debut episode of Lucha Underground (season one) on October 29, 2014, the opening scene featured an unnamed character being rescued from multiple attackers by the green masked Dragon Azteca. This led to Dragon Azteca mentoring the white-hooded unnamed character in lucha libre. During [[Ultima Lucha (season 1)#Part 1|part one of season one's Ultima Lucha]], El Dragon Azteca fought his hooded protégé to a draw at the entrance of the Temple where Lucha Underground's matches occurred. Due to the prophecy predicting El Dragon Azteca's death if he entered the Temple, the hooded man offered to go in Azteca's place to rescue Black Lotus from Dario Cueto. Azteca refused to listen, vowing that his spirit would live on after his death. Following the storyline death of Dragon Azteca, his mask was taken up by his student. In late 2015 Horus took part in Lucha Underground first appearing in the Season 1 finale as a nameless outside spectator but at Ultima Lucha 1 took up the mask of his master and became known as Dragon Azteca Jr. In Season 2 Dragon Azteca Jr. started participating in matches and won The Lucha Underground Trios Championship along with Prince Puma & Rey Mysterio. In Wrestling * Finishing moves **450 Splash **Super Victory Roll * Signature moves **Guillotine Legdrop **''Tornado Dragon'' (Satellite DDT) **Super Hurricarana * Nicknames **The Man With The Heart of a Dragon Championships and accomplishments *'Lucha Underground' **Lucha Underground Trios Championship (1 time) – with Prince Puma and Rey Mysterio **Lucha Underground Gift of the Gods Championship (1 time) *'Oddity Wrestling Alliance' ** OWA Jr. Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'The Crash' **The Crash Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Black Boy **The Crash Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *''Pro Wrestling Illustrated'' **PWI ranked him #'195' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2016 *'Ring of Honor' **ROH World Six-Man Tag Team Championship (1 time, Current) with Bandido and Flamita *'Vendetta Pro Wrestling' **Vendetta Pro Wrestling Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'World Wrestling Association ' **WWA World Welterweight Championship (1 time) *''Wrestling Observer Newsletter'' ** 5 Star Match (2019) with Flamita and Bandido vs. Laredo Kid, Puma King and Black Taurus on July 26 External links * Profile at CAGEMATCH.net Category:Mexican wrestlers Category:Living people Category:Masked Wrestlers Category:1984 births Category:2007 debuts Category:All American Wrestling alumni Category:All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Alternative Wrestling Show alumni Category:America Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Azteca Karate Extremo alumni Category:Baja Star's Wrestling alumni Category:Chilanga Mask alumni Category:EVOLVE Wrestling alumni Category:Extreme Air Wrestling alumni Category:Extreme Rising alumni Category:Finest City Wrestling alumni Category:Fuerza Mexicana de Lucha Libre alumni Category:Fusion Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Hope Indy Pro Wrestling alumni Category:International Wrestling Revolution Group alumni Category:Los Perros Del Mal alumni Category:Lucha Underground current roster Category:Lucha VaVoom alumni Category:NWA Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Oddity Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Revolution current roster Category:Promociones Duvandi alumni Category:Promociones El Cholo de Tijuana alumni Category:Promociones MV alumni Category:Promociones Rojas alumni Category:Reality of Wrestling alumni Category:RIOT Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Santino Bros. Wrestling alumni Category:Tier 1 Wrestling alumni Category:The Crash alumni Category:Todo X El Todo alumni Category:Union Independent Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Universal Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Vendetta Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Viva La Lucha! alumni Category:WildKat Pro Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Association alumni Category:World Wrestling League alumni Category:Zeus Promotions alumni Category:Asistencia Asesoría y Administración alumni Category:Male wrestlers Category:Lucha Underground Trios Champions Category:World Wrestling Council alumni Category:Cleveland Knights Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Rogue Wrestling alumni Category:ROH World Six-Man Tag Team Champions Category:Ring of Honor current roster